mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tournaments
Introduction By winning Tournaments you can get EXP, Fans, Vegas Chips and Victory Coins. Victory Coins can be used to buy special items in the Fight Club section in Marketplace. Like Robbing each type of Tournament is ranked according to how hard it is (for your current stats) with a coloured border around the outside: green for easy, yellow for medium and red for hard (most likely impossible). You cannot progress onto the National round unless you won the Regional round first. Also the same applies for the World, you can not compete unless you won the National. When you lose you can't progress to the next round and you'll need to try again the next tournament. Note: The and values in the reward tables below to not include bonuses given for vaulting the Tournament Collections. An additional 10% for each is awarded if you have vaulted the respective Collection. Cost To enter a Tournament you have to pay some Vegas Chips and use some Stamina. The cost increases as you progress through the tournament * For Regional the cost is 100 and 10 * For National the cost is 250 and 25 * For World the cost is 1000 and 100 Betting Before you start a Tournament you can bet on the players. You can bet 100 1,000 10,000 or 100,000. When the player you betted on wins you'll receive it atleast double back. There are different odds. The higher the odds to more you get. Flyweight Tournament Regional Rewards National Rewards World Rewards Bantamweight Tournament Regional Rewards National Rewards World Rewards Featherweight Tournament Regional Rewards National Rewards World Rewards Lightweight Tournament Regional Rewards National Rewards World Rewards Welterweight Tournament Regional Rewards National Rewards World Rewards Middleweight Tournament Regional Rewards National Rewards World Rewards Cruiserweight Tournament Regional Rewards National Rewards World Rewards Heavyweight Tournament Regional Rewards National Rewards World Rewards Ranks Collections After you complete a Tournament you can receive a loot item or a collection item from the Pantheon Trophies Collection, the Continental Rings Collection or the Championship Belts Collection. *'Obtained:' Tournament *'Vault Bonus:' +10% chance to win a Tournament *'Revault Boost:' Cannot revault *'Obtained':' '''Tournament *'Vault Bonus:' +10% chips from Tournaments *'Revault Boost:' Cannot revault *'Obtained:' Tournament *'Vault Bonus:' +10% exp from Tournaments *'Revault Boost:''' Cannot revault Achievements You can earn 7 Achievements while doing Tournaments. * Tournament Novice - Vaulting the Pantheon Trophies Collection and earn the Tournament Novice Title * Tournament Contender - Vaulting the Continental Rings Collection and earn the Tournament Contender Title * Tournament Master - Vaulting the Championship Belts Collection and earn the Tournament Champion Title * In It to Win It - Earned by winning 10 tournament fighting World Championship Bouts. * Long Odds - Earned by winning a tournament fighting bet of at least V$ 1,000 with 10:1 odds or greater * Gambling Man - Earned by winning a V$100,000 tournament fighting-bet * Shake Em Down - Earned by earning 1000 Victory Coins in Vegas (Victory Coins are earned in Tournaments and therefore count towards the total.) Winning & Losing When you enter a Tournament you need to wait 4 hours before you can enter another one, or you can Cut the Wait with 8 Reward Points. For each complete hour elapsed off the timer the price decreases by 2 Reward Points (less than 3 hours remaining = 6 Reward Points; less than 2 hours remaining = 4 Reward Points; less than 1 hour remaining = 2 Reward Points) How to increase your chance at winning Increase both your personal attack and defence stats as these are combined. This is displayed useing this logo . Tournaments also use the combined stats of items so items with high combined stat values are most beneficial to fighting in tournaments. Gallery Mw tournament welcome-bg.jpg howto1.JPG howto2.JPG howto3.JPG howto4.JPG Tournament_Flyweight_Regional.jpg tryagaintournaments.JPG Fight_Club_Heavyweight_champion.jpg mw_tournaments_won-reg.png mw_tournaments_won-nat.png mw_tournaments_won-world.png Category:Las Vegas Category:Tournaments Category:Fight Club Category:Marketplace Category:Fight